Heart Breaker
by Princess Kana
Summary: Katsumi never wanted to run into HIM again, so now she panics as she accidently heals this said person. Please review!


Where did you go

Where did you go?

Okay this is the second time I am typing this!! The first time my computer CRASHED and I have to redo 5 whole pages! I even saved the document and it just died… so sad. Anyway I am using an original character, so if you don't like OC then just go away. Or you can read and change your mind. Please review so I know what to work on for my writing skills. I just want criticism really, anything to improve on. So if you have time and don't want to scream "OMG SPREAD UR AWESOMENESS" please note that I take to criticism well. Yet flames and criticism are not the same.

Flame: YOU SUCK

Criticism: Please work on more intellectual verbs, and make the story flow more with mixed sentences.

Now on to the story! YAY!

Chapter one

Emotions suck

I had to hurry though the 11th division for the 3rd time that week. Kenpachi had released another strong bout of riatsu, and it was my job to see if anyone was seriously injured. I was part of the fourth division, and if you really want to know, my name is Katsumi. I know, it means "victorious beauty," but it's just a name really. This round was a large pain in my rear, because I had to make sure that I didn't run into _him_.

_Him._ Just a powerful shimigami in the 11th division. I just don't ever want to see him again. Ever. Why do guys tell you that they love you, and then crush you? _He_ saved my life, but that doesn't mean that he had to then tear it apart! Thankfully, it happened before I went to the academy, so no one really knows about that part of my life. That guy was the only one that I have loved so far, and so far, I know that being in love sucks.

After he ruined my life. I felt numb. No emotions could run through my soul without me shrieking in pain. I couldn't feel my body at all for months. Some days, I couldn't even move. After a while the pain stopped, and I got better. The pain never came back after that, yet I feel like every emotion is fake. Especially happiness. Thankfully I can act well under pressure.

I started doing my round even faster. I kept telling myself that he didn't know where I was. He left the academy as I entered it anyway. Shaking my head and trying to rid myself of the memories, I trailed back to the hospital; usually there was something that I could do.

Then I noticed Hanatarou in my path. I always had a secret amount of respect for him, he stood up for what was right, while I just hid behind my division when the rykoa came into Soul Society. He was happily waving to me, like he wanted to talk to me.

"Hello Hana-kun! What are you up to today?" I said cheerfully.

Hanatarou looked at the ground and blushed, "Umm… I'm going to do some training after I finish a round at the hospital, and umm…"

"Yes?" I asked questioningly. I overheard about how he was going to ask a girl out sometime, and I hoped that he would tell me soon. We have been friends for a long time. I guess I would call myself lucky for being his companion for all of these years.

"A-Are you doing anything tomorrow at 7pm? Because if you are that's all right," He stammered.

It was pitiful to see him stammer like that, and when did he get this sudden boost of courage? He must have been hanging out with the other guys from the division again. I can't say no to him though, I can't lose one of my only friends.

"No I'm not doing anything, what did you have in mind?"

"Well… do you want to go out to eat? I'll pick you up at your place!" He seemed so excited and giddy. I bet someone was watching right now and laughing.

I tried to smile back, his smile was infectious, and I wanted to feel happy, "Sure! Let's go back to the division."

As we were walking back together, I saw Isane in the distance. In a quick motion she began to run to both of us and breathed out, "Emergency! Go to the hospital now, we found a lot of injured in the 11th division!"

Hanatarou and I both nodded as we silently ran as fast as we could. As we were approaching our destination I was already searching out who my first target would be already. My medical training taught me what to do with an overflow of patients (it happened rather often now because of that stupid 11th squad captain). I wasn't looking at who I was healing; I was just doing my job. I was trying to tune out the moans and groans of the people in the hospital. It really did get annoying after hearing it for more than five minutes. After an hour Isane motioned for me to follow her.

"I need another person to do this healing kido with, and it's your turn today" She commanded me as she ushered me into a surgery room.

It was a simple kido that used a lot of riatsu. Isane most likely wanted me because I still had enough power to do this type of healing. None of the squads give us enough credit. It takes a lot of healing energy to do some of the more involved surgeries. I never looked at a patient's faces, but I decided to for this one because rarely does anyone mess themselves up so badly that they needed to be healed with this type of emergency kido. I took a small glance as I finished, and I really wished that I hadn't.

I started to feel weird as the shock took effect. Isane's eyes were widening with distress as she saw what was happening to me. Her lips and feet moved, but I heard no sound. My vision was turning blurry as I lost my balance. Then Hanatarou appeared out of no where to catch me. I saw his face peer into mine to try and figure out what was going on with my body. The two were exchanging words as the darkness crept in with a silent numbing feeling.

I had seen hell again as I saw Ikkaku, my former lover.

Emotions truly do suck.

So that's it for now… I might edit this if I know what to edit. hint


End file.
